Electrical switching devices, such as circuit breakers, have the task of decoupling a number of consumers from a power supply network if a specific fault occurs. The classic fault is the occurrence of a short-circuit current and circuit breakers are conventionally designed to move a switching element in the event of such a short-circuit current and thus to decouple the connection between consumers and network.